


NCIS/Bob the Builder Crossover fic

by mrmistoffelees



Series: Plot Bunny and Adoption File [1]
Category: Bob the Builder, NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrmistoffelees/pseuds/mrmistoffelees
Summary: This was a plot bunny I'd had 4 years ago this month that never went anywhere. Don't plan on continuing it.The basic idea was that Bob the Builder's twin brother (Tom in the show) was actually Tim; Sarah was their younger sister and the NCIS team that McGee's on gets called into Sunflower Valley for something. I don't even remember what.
Relationships: Bob/Wendy (Bob the Builder)
Series: Plot Bunny and Adoption File [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087262
Kudos: 2





	NCIS/Bob the Builder Crossover fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prologue: About BobsWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426594) by [Setcheti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti). 



Chapter 1: Tim’s Christmas plans

“Yea, Bobby…sorry *Bob*…no I’ll be there tomorrow to see you and Wendy...WHAT? No, I’ll talk to Director Vance…they’ve not been read in yet…okay. Yes, for the last time, I’ll be there tomorrow, unless…FINE.” McGee slammed the phone down. This was the third time this year he and Bob had talked about Christmas plans. Each time had ended in an argument. Now, something had happened in Sunflower Valley. With his twin’s job being what it was, it required a talk with Vance.

“What was that about, McProbie?” DiNozzo put down the magazine he was supposedly reading and got up from his desk.

“Nothing I can talk about, Tony."

Putting an arm around the younger agent, DiNozzo replied, “Sure you can. Tell big brother Tony about it.”

“Tony, it’s classified…and if you ask me one more time what it was about, I will get Ziva to kick your butt.” Removing DiNozzo’s arm from his shoulders, McGee followed with, “Besides, to explain anything about that conversation, I need permission from Vance.”

Before DiNozzo could respond, McGee took off, leaving DiNozzo wondering where Ziva and Gibbs were. Looking around, he went and tried to get the last number to call McGee’s desk phone…only to be Gibbs’ slapped. “Sorry, boss.”

“Sit down at your own desk, DiNozzo.”

DiNozzo did so, the whole time wondering what the heck was so classified that even most (aka DiNozzo) senior N.C.I.S. agents didn't even have the clearance for it, but Probie did...

“Come in, Agent McGee,” Vance called from inside his office. After McGee closed the door, Vance continued. “I’m assuming this is about the call I just received from Fred Pickles in Sunflower Valley?”

“Yes, Director, although it was my brother that told me about it.” McGee swallowed nervously, before continuing. “He mentioned something about asking for my, well, Gibbs’ team since I’ll be in Sunflower Valley tomorrow.”

“That’s who Mr. Pickles asked for, although it was because you are one of only a handful of people besides agency heads and the President that are familiar with the Bobsville and Sunflower Valley AI program. I’m assuming that’s why you went to MIT?”

McGee nodded, adding that he originally wanted to be involved with the machines his brother worked with. What he didn’t add was comments from his parents and those in charge suggested that he do something else for a while, then, if he wanted, he could come back. He hadn’t gone back yet, except for the occasional visit. It would have been way too many questions to answer if he had suddenly left, especially after what had happened to Ziva.

“Why didn’t you tell Gibbs, Agent McGee? Besides the fact that the program is classified, I mean.”

“Director, are you familiar with the Gibbs’ rules? Number 4 is ‘The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best.’ Well, if I told Gibbs, he’d be the third person in N.C.I.S. to know after whoever the director was and myself.”

“And the other members of your team, plus Abby and Dr. Mallard?”

“They’d understand, but Tony, I’d never hear the end of it. Kate, when she was alive, same as Gibbs and Ziva-I’d have been grilled. Dr. Mallard, he’d be fine with it, as would Palmer. Abby, well…” McGee looked at his shoes and blushed. It wasn’t exactly a secret around N.C.I.S. that the two cared about each other. Gibbs had never called him on it, a fact that he-up until now-been fairly grateful for. McGee knew that his boss didn't miss much and that there were only a few people around the agency that could misdirect Gibbs on certain things.

“Well, what, Agent McGee?”

“She’d be upset about the fact that I didn’t tell her. She’d finally calm down about it, but not before Gibbs found out that she and I broke his rule #12 more than once- ‘Never date a co-worker.’ She’d forgive me…eventually.” Under his breath, he added, “I hope.”

Vance continued, pretending he didn't hear the last two words that the young agent had added. “I only asked about them because all of you are headed to Sunflower Valley. There’ll be another M.E. filling in for Dr. Mallard while you guys are gone, as well as someone in Abby's office. She's giving the person a tour, which she insisted on. I’ve gotten permission from Mr. Pickles and certain others in the government to read in your team about the project. I'll make sure to remind certain members of the team-yes, the ones you are thinking of, Agent McGee-that if you can't talk about certain things about the project, then they are not to ask you about it again until you say otherwise." Vance then picked up the phone and called Gibbs to bring the rest of the team up, followed by phone calls to both Abby and Ducky.

After the others had arrived, Vance and McGee read them in on the project. The Director gave them the files regarding the case. "I don't think I need to remind you all that this is classified. That means if you don't read the files here in the office, you shouldn't be reading these files until you are on the plane that'll take you from L.A.X to Sunflower Valley. You'll be going on a public flight from here to L.A.X. Oh...and don't give Agent McGee a hard time about not telling you. The consequences for him telling you without permission would have been severe, possibly even resulting in him being sent back to Sunflower Valley or Bobsville. And that's WITHOUT being able to contact anyone from N.C.I.S. again." _Unless he received a call or email from them first and even then, it would be monitored,_ Vance thought to himself, _not that I can tell them that_. Now that this team had been read in, there was no reason to worry about that. He hadn't missed the look that Gibbs had given the younger agent, nor DiNozzo's or Ziva's looks. He felt some pity for Agent McGee, but knew that most of the people involved would have understood, even DiNozzo and Gibbs.


End file.
